It Was Always You
by Angeleyez
Summary: [COMPLETE] Future Fic: Rory left for college on bad terms with Jess. Now six years later Rory is working at a newspaper and living in NYC. Her best friend’s sister just got engaged and Rory can’t believe who the groom to be is.
1. Chapter One

Title: It Was Always You

Author: Angeleyez

Summary: Future Fic: Rory left for college on bad terms with Jess.  Now six years later Rory is happy and successful working as an advice columnist at a newspaper in New York City.  Her best friend's sister just got engaged and Rory can't believe who the groom to be is.  

Rating: PG: 13

Disclaimer: Seriously, these things are pointless.  Who would sue me over a fanfic?  Although with all the ridiculous lawsuits floating around right now (i.e. McDonalds being sued for making children fat) this kind of thing would fit right in.  Anyways, I obviously don't own Gilmore Girls so please don't sue me.  Oh and I am also extremely lacking in the money department so you would not get much anyways.  

I know that there are a lot of these future fics floating around right now so I decided to give the future thing a try.  This is my first future fic.  This is my first Gilmore Girls fic.   (Insert dirty joke about this being my first time here.)  Heh.  So please review!  I want your honest opinion so even if you hate it, tell me.  Just be honest and let me know how I can improve this.  =)

It was raining outside and she was sitting in the middle of it.  She was quite aware of the hard bridge underneath her.  She was sitting in an uncomfortable position and shivering from the cold.  Then she felt his hand on her shoulder.  He sat down beside her and let his feet dangle over the lake.  He took her hand and smiled.  Brown eyes met blue and no words were needed.  They both began to lean forward.  Suddenly the cold and the rain didn't matter.  It all melted away as their lips touched.  "Rory," he whispered.

"Rory, Rory." Her name over and over again.  "Rory!"  No, not his voice.

"Rory, I swear I am going to get the ice water if you do not get up!"  Lane yelled shaking her best friend at the same time. 

Rory shot up in bed causing Lane to jump backwards.  "Up.  I am up.  Up I am," she muttered.  Her brain was not quite up to speed with what was happening.  Part of her was still on the bridge.  With him.  

"You have to get to work.  Like, well, now!"  Lane said sitting on the bed.  

"Work?"  Rory asked, still a bit confused.  

"Unless you are planning on never working again.  Just staying home for the rest of your life.  Sitting on the couch in your underwear all day watching TV and eating stale cere-"

"Alright!"  Rory interrupted.  "I'm getting up."  She slowly get out of bed and began shuffling toward the kitchen for her morning cup of-

"Work!" Rory shouted.  "I have work.  I'm late!"  

Lane stared at her.  "This is now just clicking?"  

This was not the first time this had happened.  Often a deadline would come out of nowhere and Rory would be stuck writing until the early hours of the morning.  She would then sleep through her alarm and Lane would be stuck shaking her awake.  Then Rory would proceed to run around their shared apartment like a chicken with her head cut off trying to get ready.  

"I need coff-"Rory began but Lane held up her hands.  

"Get dressed, I'm on it."

"Thanks."  

Lane headed out to the kitchen and Rory took a deep breath.  His brown eyes were stuck in her mind.  Nope, she thought.  No time for this.  She pushed the dream from her mind and began to get dressed.  

It had been two years since Rory had graduated from Harvard.  She was twenty-four and working at a major newspaper as an advice columnist.  She and two other women, Holly and Lily, wrote the column Dear Hallie.  

They divided the letters they received among themselves and did their best to answer every one.  Most came from women with troubles of the heart.  Rarely did a man write in.  But when one did, whoever had the letter would share it with the other two.  It was always interesting to read about a man with love troubles.

It was not exactly Rory's dream job, but she was working at a newspaper.  She was given an occasional article to write.  They were never of much importance but they were something.  Rory was slowly working her way up.  One day she would be that star reporter she had always wanted to be.  You had to start somewhere.

"Here's the coffee!"  Lane called as she came into Rory's room a few minutes later.

"Bless you!"  Rory said as she grabbed the cup from Lane.  She then proceeded to gulp it down.  

"Wow, you didn't even take a breath."  Lane stood in awe of her friend.  "You do know that was burning hot, right?"

"No time for little things like my tongue being on fire.  I'm going to be late!"  

Rory ran over to her mirror.  She looked presentable enough.  

Running a hand through her hair she sighed.  

She wanted to go back to sleep; it had been a really late night.  But then the dream popped back into her head.  At least at work she could distract herself from thoughts of him.  On that final thought she yelled a goodbye to Lane and went out the door.

"You're late."

"No, I'm not.  Well okay a little.  But there was this huge tragedy!  Terrible accident with my… cat?"  

"Rory, you don't have a cat."

"No, not anymore," she said solemnly.

Christine tried hard not to smile.  She was unsuccessful.  "Get to your office before the boss comes out.  And do some actual work!"

"I'm on it Chris."  Rory mock saluted and then ran off to her office.  

Christine was a co-worker of Rory's and her best friend next to Lane.  On her first day there, Christine had showed her the ropes and was very patient with all of Rory's questions.  She had even showed her where to get the office coffee which made her a god in Rory's book.  

After working there for a year, Rory and Christine had become great friends.  Christine was only a couple of years older than Rory.  They surprisingly had a lot in common and got together often.

Rory sat down behind her desk.  Pushing brown eyes and rainy nights out of her mind, she began to read about the woes of other women.

You would think with all of the bad luck Rory had experienced with dating and love that she would not be good at dishing out the advice.  It was actually quite the opposite.  With all of her experience she was quite an expert.

Rory had been in love.  

She had cheated and been cheated on.  

She had liked many different guys including every cliché imaginable; from the perfect guy to the player (who was really soft on the inside) to the rebel.  

She had dated a guy who liked to walk around in his underwear (no matter who was around) and another guy who liked to walk around in her underwear.  

Once she had even gone out with a "furvert" but that was one of her better kept secrets.  To this day the sight of squirrels made her squirm.

She had dated a lot in college.  To make up for lost time she supposed.  But none of them ever worked out.  Not that she expected to instantly fall in love.  Now all of her failed relationships helped her give advice to these women.  Save them from the pain she went through.

I really love him.  What should I do?

Sincerely,

Confused in NYC

Rory sighed.  It was amazing how many letters ended that way.  Stretching her fingers over the keyboard she began to type a response.  

"Rory, oh my god!"  Christine had come running into her office.

"What?  What's the matter?" Rory asked quickly.

"Do you remember my sister?"  When Rory's face showed no recognition Christine explained, "She visited a few months ago.  We look nothing alike but she tends to talk fast like me?"

"Yeah, kind of.  Angela, right?"

Christine nodded.  "She moved back to New York last week with her boyfriend and he just proposed!"

"Oh my god Chris.  That's great!"  It was hard to be happy for someone you really didn't know.  Rory stood up and hugged Christine.  At least someone was going to get their happily ever after.

"Listen, I have only met her boyfriend a couple of times so I am going to lunch with them this Saturday.  Angela said I should bring my boyfriend and ha ha as you know I don't have one.  She is always bugging me about that.  Yeah, so, anyways I don't want to go alone because you know they are going to start kissing and I'll just be stuck sitting there feeling all awkward.  So, I told her I was going to bring a friend."  Christine said at high speed.  

Rory looked at her for a second, processing everything she said.  "You want me to come with you?"  Christine nodded.  "I don't know."  She wasn't sure if she could stand to be around a lovey dovey couple.  

"Please Rory.  Please oh please."  She started giving her the take-pity-on-me look.  "I'll be your best friend," She said in a sing song voice.  Rory rolled her eyes.  "I'm going to pay for your meal."

"Well that changes things."  Rory said smiling.  

Why not go?  Chris's sister was pretty nice and Rory was always going out to eat with Chris.  As long as she didn't look directly at the happy couple she should be fine.  Couples in love were like the sun.  You look right at them and you lose your sight.  Well either that or you get sick. 

 "Okay.  This Saturday?"

"Yes!  Thank you so much!  Dino's Café around 12, okay?"  

"Yeah.  Sounds great."  

"Thanks doll."  With another smile Chris was out the door.  

It seemed like love was everywhere.  Rory read about it and wrote about it.  It was there at work and at home where Lane constantly had her boyfriend over.  So what was a Saturday afternoon with a sickeningly sweet couple?  It was just a lunch.

A/N:  Yeah, I know not much happened in this chapter.  I was just trying to set the story up and I will have more info on what happened between Rory and Jess.  Please review!  I have every intention of continuing this story as long as I get some type of response.  Please be honest! Oh and if anyone knows a good newspaper in New York City with an advice column in it, please let me know.  I don't know any.  Thanks!!


	2. Chapter Two

Title: It Was Always You

Author: Angeleyez

Summary: Future Fic: Rory left for college on bad terms with Jess.  Now six years later Rory is happy and successful working as an advice columnist at a newspaper in New York City.  Her best friend's sister just got engaged and Rory can't believe who the groom to be is.  

Rating: PG: 13

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah.  You want the long version?  See prologue.  Here's the reader's digest version: Me poor.  Don't own Gilmore Girls.  Don't sue.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  I never understood how important reviews were to authors until today.  I was completely ecstatic at the sight of them.  They made me so happy I did the snoopy dance.  Heh.  Thanks (and an extra special thanks to the reviewers with newspaper suggestions!!) *grin*

Oh and to Nameless: I had never heard of the story "When You Love Someone" until you mentioned it so I looked it up.  I didn't actually read the story but I did read the summary.  I'm sorry if my story is similar and if it is, it was not intentional.  Please don't get mad!  This is my first GG fic and I want everything to be perfect!  Although I must admit there are a lot of stories out there that are similar to each other in story/idea.  Anyways, I hope it's not too similar to Phoebe's and I swear I came up with this idea myself.  

Sleep wasn't coming.  It was within her grasp and just when she thought it was there, his face would enter her mind and she would be wide awake again.  

Rory loved her sleep; God knows she needed it.  But she hated the period between getting into bed and the actual drifting off.  It was the one time where there wasn't anything to distract her from her thoughts.  Any thoughts and worries she had pushed out of her mind that day would come back with a vengeance, and they would bring their friends.

She had tried everything to get to sleep.  Even counting sheep.  They hadn't worked.  Neither had counting oompa loompas.  They had just made her giggle.  

It was Friday night and no, wait, it was early Saturday, and she really needed sleep if she wanted to survive lunch with Chris and the look-how-happy-and-in-love-we-are couple.  

Love. 

Her thoughts were plagued by that word.  It was just four letters.  One syllable.  Such a simple word.  And it brought nothing but pain.  

Gah!  She was sick of this.  Night after night of laying awake with his face in her mind and that same question repeating itself over and over in her head.

What if?

That question had haunted her for six years.  She couldn't stop thinking about what might have been, what could have been with… him.  Better not to think of him by name.  Better not to think of him at all.  

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  Sleep was finally coming, she could feel it.  But as she finally drifted off to dreamland she couldn't help remembering one of the last things he had said to her.

 "You don't want me."

"This alarm clock is obviously defective!  It never seems to wake me up!" 

"Rory what did you expect?  It's cheap and fuzzy."

"As all alarms clocks should be!"

"Would you go and get dressed?  You are dripping all over the floor."

"Well this room needs a little change.  The water damage will look quite nice with the juice stains."

Lane sighed.  "Listen, you go prettify yourself.  You got about five minutes.  I'm going to the JavaHut to get a doughnut.  You want a coff-  Oh, wait stupid question."

"Thanks, Lane!  What would I do without you?"

"Oh I don't know, live a horrible coffeeless existence?  Because you know that's the only reason I'm here."

"Oh don't be silly!  I would never be able to live without the coffee.  I'd just die."

Lane laughed.  "Very funny, ha ha.  I'll be back in five."  She headed toward the apartment door.  "And you better be dressed by the time I get back!"

Rory then ran off to her room.  She was running late as usual and the evil shower had run out of hot water.  She was shivering from finishing up with cold.  

Damn shower.  What did I ever do to it?  Well yeah I did kick it that one time.  Rory continued thinking to herself as she threw on her clothes.  

Five minutes later Rory was standing in front of her mirror admiring her speedy work.  She brushed her hair and smoothed her white blouse.  Perfect.  She just needed her coffee and she was all set.  

"Back!"  Lane called as she came through the door.  Rory came out of her room. "You look great!"

"Thanks.  And double thanks for the coffee.  I'll see you…"

"Tomorrow."  Lane finished for her. "I'll be out late with Dave tonight."

"Out late with Dave.  Why you two aren't married yet I'll never know."

"You know we both aren't ready for marriage.  My god, I don't think we could even live together.  We have been so off and on over the years.  I like how it is now.  No pressure to move forward.  God I lo-"

"No!"  Rory held up her hands.  "Do not say the L word.  I'm going to get enough of that today."

"Sorry.  But hey if you need to get out of there just fake sick and run to the bathroom.  Or better yet, just pass out.  That always work."

"You know that is a better plan than the one I had.  Pretending to faint is so much easier than actually gouging my eyes out.  And a lot less messy too."

"Very true.  Oh god.  You have to go!  You are supposed to be there...now!"

"Oh no!"  Rory grabbed her coat.  

"Coffee for you," Lane said as she handed it to Rory.

"See you tomorrow!  Have fun with Dave!"  Then she was running to the elevator.

Okay, five minutes late and five minutes away.  What a great impression she was making.  Ugh.  What did it matter?  Chris would understand.  She did own a similar alarm clock.  

Rushing down the busy sidewalk, Rory tried to drink her coffee.  The tops the diner put on their coffee always got her annoyed.  They were designed for minimal sippage.  She ripped off the top and shoved it in her pocket.  She needed big gulps.

Yes, that was better, Rory thought as drank her coffee.  To someone else it would be hard to drink coffee and run down a street and dodge people at the same time.  But Rory had mastered this.  Over the years she grown very good at-

Obviously that woman did not have the same skills.  She slammed into Rory causing the coffee to go all over Rory's blouse.  Her white blouse.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Rory stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.  Deep breaths, deep breaths.  "Damn, damn, double damn!"  She didn't have time to go back to change and she was so late.  

She started moving again.  "It doesn't matter.  Just a stupid stain.  Just a huge, giant stain," she muttered underneath her breath.  

Finally, minutes later Rory had arrive at Dino's Café.  Looking at herself in the window she gasped.  The wind had totally screwed up her hair and her cheeks were flushed red.  And the stain.  Oh boy.  Taking a deep breath she went inside.  

She immediately spotted Christine at a table in the back.  Angela was next to her and who Rory guessed to be her fiancée was sitting across from her.  Well, Rory thought, as long as they aren't sitting next to each other they can't kiss as much.

From where Rory was standing you would not guess that Chris and Angela were sisters.  They looked nothing alike.  Chris was blonde with green eyes and Angela was a blue-eyed brunette.  In fact, the one time Rory had gone to lunch with the two of them the waitress had mistook Rory and Angela as sisters.

Rory began walking forward.  Chris saw her and waved.  And then Angela's fiancée turned around.

Suddenly Rory couldn't breathe.  All of her breath actually left her body yet her legs kept moving her forward.

She had to be wrong, it couldn't be him.  There was just no way.  

Sitting at the table was the first thing she thought about in the morning and the last thing she thought about at night.  It was his face that haunted her dreams.

And all of the old feelings came rushing back full force.  It was like an old wound had opened up, one that had taken so long to close.  Yet she continued walking as if nothing was wrong.

Here he was, right in front of her.  She had imagined seeing him again so many times.  For the life of her, she couldn't remember what she had wanted to say.

He looked surprised to see her, maybe even a little happy.  But the look lasted only a few seconds before it fell back to his usual stoic expression.

She reached the table.  

"Hey Rory!  You remember my sister, Angela.  And this is her fiancée."

Rory could only stare.  After all this time.  Six years.

Jess.

A/N: Weeee!!  Hope you guys liked the chapter.  I'll try to keep cranking the chapters out as fast as I can as long as I have the ideas and one person who actually likes this.  I know where I want to go with this.  I have the end all planned out.  I have some sort of idea of what I want to do with the story right now.  I just have to get it all out on my computer.  Well review, review!  


	3. Chapter Three

Title: It Was Always You

Author: Angeleyez

Summary: Future Fic: Rory left for college on bad terms with Jess.  Now six years later Rory is happy and successful working as an advice columnist at a newspaper in New York City.  Her best friend's sister just got engaged and Rory can't believe who the groom to be is.  

Rating: PG: 13

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah.  You want the long version?  See prologue.  Here's the reader's digest version: Me poor.  Don't own Gilmore Girls.  Don't sue.

Woohoo!  Over thirty reviews!  Wow I can't believe it!  Thank you all so much!  Reviews make me happy.  Me being happy can sometimes result in me doing the snoopy dance.  My dancing always results in people laughing.  Their laughing makes them happy.  Them being happy makes other people happy and so on and so on.  It's like a chain reaction.  So you see, giving me reviews is making people everywhere happy.  Yes, that did make sense to me and no my logic does not resemble your normal logic.  

"Rory, are you okay?  You look…" Christine trailed off.

"Flustered," Angela supplied.

"Yeah, flustered," Chris agreed.

Rory continued to stare at Jess but managed to get out a weak, "I'm fine."

"If you say so.  Uh, this is Jess Mariano." Christine gestured towards him.

Now what?  Should she tell them she knew him?  Then there would be questions.  Too many questions.  What would she say?

"Me and Jess?  Yeah, we're old friends!  I cheated on my boyfriend with him a couple of times.  And this one time I almost told him I loved him.  Isn't that hilarious?  Oh, oh, get this!  I think I still love him!  Small world, huh?"  Oh yeah, that would go over great.  Rory could imagine the looks on Angela's and Chris's faces.

Pretending was easier.  It always was.  She was great at it.  

But she missed the days where playing pretend meant being a fairy princess and not hiding your true feelings. 

Rory stuck out her hand.  "It's nice to meet you Jess.  I'm Rory Gilmore."

Jess looked at her carefully.  It was as if he was asking, Is that what you want?  He then took her hand and shook it.

And that was all it took.  She felt electricity shoot up her arm and herself blushing.  She needed to get out of there now.  

"Ror, sit down.  I'm hungry and I already ate the silverware," Chris said.

Rory looked longingly at the exit before replying, "Alright."  She then sat down at the only available seat, the one next to Jess.  Her leg brushed his as she sat down.  She felt the electricity again.  "But I can't stay too long," she said quickly.  "I have a lot of work to do."

"But its Saturday," Chris said  

"I have a lot to catch up on."

"Uh, okay." Chris knew there was something up.  She gave Rory a 'We'll talk about this later' look.  Rory just gave her a half smile.

An awkward silence fell over the table.  

What now? 

Rory wanted to run away.  She had wanted this, dreamt of this.  To see Jess again.  

Oh god.  She wanted to hug him.  Or kiss him.  Whatever, it didn't matter.  She just wanted him.  

But she knew she couldn't have him.  

He was sitting right next to her and she couldn't touch him.  He somehow seemed farther away now than he had yesterday.  Before she hadn't known where he was or if he was with someone.  Maybe, she felt hopeful.  Maybe she was waiting for him.  

Waiting for him?  

Oh, she really needed to stop thinking.  

"You have coffee all over your shirt," Angela broke the silence.

Rory looked down at her shirt.  Very nice.  Thanks for pointing that one out Angela.  

Rory suddenly felt very self-conscious.  Angela looked absolutely gorgeous, perfectly put together.  Very similar to how Rory had looked that morning pre-clumsy woman incident.  

And Jess.  He looked better than he had when she had last seen him; if that was even possible.  His hair still stuck up everywhere (in that very cute way) and he had a little stubble on his chin.  He looked more grown up. 

And here was Rory looking like a train wreck.  

"Coffee is the new pink," Rory replied simply.

Angela gave her a weird look.  

The waitress came over then.  "Ready to order?"

"Yeah. I'll have a cheeseburger and french fries with a side of, well, french fries," Chris replied at top speed.

The waitress actually seemed to understand her.  "How do you want the burger cooked?"

"Well done."

"Yeah, I'll have the same," Jess said. 

"I'll have a salad.  No dressing," Angela said sweetly.  Okay, Rory thought.  She was one of those women.

"And for you?" The waitress asked Rory.

"A bowl of coffee."

"I'm sorry?" The waitress looked confused.

"I want your biggest mug.  No, two of your biggest mugs.  Wait, on second thought, just bring over a pot of coffee."

The waitress looked at Rory strangely.  "Uh, alright."

"Don't you want anything to eat?" Jess asked her.

Damn, he was looking at her.  Rory had been trying to avoid his gaze.  Didn't want to look into his eyes.  

She looked directly over his head when she answered, "Nope.  Not hungry."

Jess looked at her strangely.  When was a Gilmore not hungry?  "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Uh, okay.  That's it then I guess," Jess said to the waitress.

She nodded then walked away to fill their order.  

Weird silence fell upon them again.

"So, when's the wedding?" Chris asked hoping to start a conversation.

"About two months.  There is this beautiful Church over on Third Street," Angela began.  

"Wow, short engagement," Rory interjected.  

Angela ignored her.  "I have my wedding dressed all planned out! Right down to the thread count.  I have been designing it since I was a kid.  And now I am going to have it specially made!"

Oh no.  She was going to describe every detail of the dress.  The dress she would be marrying Jess in.  Rory was already seeing visions of Angela and Jess walking down the aisle.  She didn't need the exact details of the dress to add to it.  She didn't want to hear this.  Rory needed to get out of there.

As Angela opened her mouth again to begin the description, Rory jumped up nearly sending her chair to the ground. 

"Are you okay?" Chris asked.

"Bathroom.  Need to freshen up," Rory said quickly as she headed toward the restroom.  

"Ror, hun, are you sure?" Chris called after her.  Rory just continued on to the bathroom.  

She pushed the door open and ran to a stall.  She locked herself in and leaned back against the door.

Jess.  He was back and engaged.  So what?  It's not like Rory thought they would ever get together.  Not after the last time she saw him.  She began to think about that night in June.  It had been a week before her graduation.

Rory was at the bridge.  Her feet had brought her there automatically.  Old habit.  The rain was very light so she sat down.  Her feet dangled only a few inches above the lake and she could see her reflection broken up by the raindrops hitting the surface.  The rain began to come down harder but it didn't faze her.  She needed time to think.

She had just come from Dean's.  They were celebrating his graduation from high school.  Stars Hollow High was already out.  Chilton had a week left.  

She was supposed to break up with him.  Tell him that long-distance relationships never worked out, even if she was only going to Boston.  But to tell you the truth, she did want a long-distance relationship.  

Just not with Dean.  

Jess and her had grown so close over the past few months.  She knew she wanted to be with him.  No one could make her laugh like he did.  And no one could make her feel as happy as he could.

She had told Jess she was breaking up with Dean.  Had promised him.  Told him that that was what she wanted.

But when she had seen Dean, the words just caught in her throat.  He was still in love with her after almost three years.  He was so hopeful for the future, so good to her.  She had never gotten the words out.

Now she was at the bridge.  What would she say to Jess?

How long she sat there she wasn't sure.  The bridge felt hard and uncomfortable underneath her.  Her body became like ice.  

Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder.  

From one touch she knew who it was.  He lowered himself beside her.  He took her frozen hand is his and slowly she felt her fingers warm.  

Dean and the non break-up floated from her mind as he looked at her.  Brown eyes met blue.  The cold and the rain faded away and her thoughts about Dean and college and her future just disappeared.  They both leaned forward at the same time.  Their lips touched and she was gone.  Disappearing into him.    

She wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted or who pulled away first.

"I guess I'm allowed to do that now, huh?" Jess asked her with his trademark smirk.

Rory just stared.  She didn't know what to say.

"You know.  Because you broke up with Dean?" It was more of a question.  

"Are you still with him?"  He couldn't believe it.  She had said it was over.  She swore she was going to break up with him.  And that kiss they just shared… there was something there.  There had always been something there.  

"Jess, I'm so sor-"  

"No.  I don't wanna hear it.  More of your stupid excuses of how you don't want to hurt Dean.  No, just hurt me."  Rory began crying at this.  That had never been her intention.  She didn't want to hurt him, just the opposite.  

"Jess, please, just listen." 

Jess just held up his hands.  "I'm done listening.  Done putting up with this.  You obviously don't want this." He looked down at the bridge.  "You don't want me."  He sighed.  "No more.  I'll see you around."

Then he turned around and was about to walk away when her voice stopped him.  

"Jess, I," She knew what she wanted to say.  Those three little words.  With Dean she was unsure of saying it.  Hadn't been ready.  But now with Jess, she knew.  She felt it.  She was in love with him.  But she choked on the words.  What if he didn't love her back?  What if he just threw it in her face?  What if he really was done with her?

When she didn't say anything else he began to walk away.  Rory was really crying at this point.  This was not how it was supposed to turn out.  

Soon he was out of sight.  "I love you," she whispered.  But it was too late.  He was gone.

It was the last time she had seen him.  Well, until now.

Rory felt tears.  "Damn it.  Damn him."  She sighed.  She walked out of the stall and over to the mirror.  She looked horrible.  She splashed some water on her face and dried it.  Then she finger combed her hair.  Better, except for the shirt.  There was nothing she could do about that.

This is stupid, she thought to herself.  It doesn't matter that he's getting married.  It's over between you too.  Hell, it never even began.  He's engaged now.  You have to stop thinking about him.  But he's not married yet.  Maybe you could tell him that-

"No," Rory said out loud.  She was going to forget about him.  She would congratulate him on his wedding and shake his hand and smile while doing it.  After lunch, she would never have to see him again.  It had been six years and besides, he had walked away from her.

Rory felt calmer.  One more deep breath and she was walking toward the bathroom door.  When she opened it she saw none other than Jess.  

"Hi," he said.  

"Hi."

Jess walked forward causing Rory to walk backwards back into the restroom.

"Men's room full?" She asked sarcastically.

He ignored her comment.  "Nice to meet you?  What was that?"

"It was English," Rory explained.

"No Rory.  I'm the sarcastic one, remember?  Oh wait.  Sorry.  You don't know me."

"Look, what was I supposed to say to them?  If we said we knew each other it would just be question after question."

"Oh come on.  We were friends during high school.  Big deal."

What the hell?  Obviously Rory had felt more for him than he had for her.  She was just a silly high school friend.  A thing from the past.  "Yeah, just friends."  Damn.  She wasn't supposed to sound so sad. 

"Rory."  He reached out for her.  She took a step back.  "I thought that's all we were.  You know, seeing as how you were oh so in love with Dean."

"You don't know how I felt about Dean!  God, I was so confused then.  He was my boyfriend and you were-"

"Not.  Yeah I get it.  He was your boyfriend and I wasn't.  There wasn't anything between us."

"Oh not fair!"  Rory was starting to get angry.  "I remember kissing you on the bridge.  That was something."

"You were still with Dean!  Or did you forget that along with knowing me?"

"Stop it!  I told you why I pretended not to know you."

"Pretty weak reason."

"Jess…"

"Fine.  I don't know you and you don't know me.  We have never met.  We have never kissed.  And you never pushed me away."

"Pushed you away?  Excuse me but I remember you leaving on your own.  You didn't even say goodbye or anything.  You simply packed up your stuff and told Luke you were going."

"Oh yes.  I left even though you wanted me here so much."

"I did not push you away."

"No, staying with Dean was clearly bringing us closer."

Rory sighed.  This was getting them nowhere.  "I'm going back to the table."

"Fine.  After you stranger."

Rory stormed past him and out of the bathroom.  She sat down in front of Chris. 

"You look a little better," Chris said.

"That's because I am," Rory replied.

Jess sat down at the table about a minute later.

"What took you so long?" Angela asked.

"There was a line in the men's room.  Only one toilet working."

"Oh."  Angela took a sip of her drink.

"So, Lori.  What do you do for a living?"  Jess asked turning to face her.

"Rory.  It's Rory," she said irritably.

"Very unusual name.  Is it short for something?"

Fine.  If he wanted to play it this way she could too.

"Well, as a matter of fact, Jesse, it-"

"Jess," he interrupted.

"What?"

"The name is Jess."

"Oh, so sorry," Rory replied sweetly.

He gave her a dirty look but she simply smiled.

It was going to be a long lunch.

A/N: Chapter Three is all done!  Wow this one took me a while to write.  I think this was and will remain to be one of the hardest chapters to write.  I so wanted the Rory and Jess meeting to be perfect and believable and in character.  So let me know what you think.  Review, review.  Remember my funny logic and silly snoopy dance!  


	4. Chapter Four

Title: It Was Always You

Author: Angeleyez

Summary: Future Fic: Rory left for college on bad terms with Jess.  Now six years later Rory is happy and successful working as an advice columnist at a newspaper in New York City.  Her best friend's sister just got engaged and Rory can't believe who the groom to be is.  

Rating: PG: 13

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah.  You want the long version?  See prologue.  Here's the reader's digest version: Me poor.  Don't own Gilmore Girls.  Don't sue.

Wow!  I have over fifty reviews!  That is so incredibly great!  And omg… I'm on someone's favorite stories' list.  Woohoo!  And wow, someone proposed to my story.  My story feels very honored but for the time being will remain single.  Heh.  Oh and one reviewer (imonadiet) said it was obvious that I put a lot of care into this and I must say that made me very happy.  I do really put a lot of care into this; it takes me a while to write each chapter.  Then I have to edit it and do the whole spelling/grammar check.  Although writing this is very fun.  Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  You all get gold stars for the day!  *grin*

"Are you sure you left your purse in your office?" Lane asked.

"For the last time, I'm positive," Rory replied.  "Now we are in and out.  This is a vacation day I'm taking and if Holly or Lily spot me they are going to give me some of their letters and make me work."

Rory and Lane continued walking to the New York Post building where Rory worked.  It was almost noon and they were planning on getting lunch.  Just as soon as they picked up Rory's purse.  

"Are you ever going to tell me?"  Lane asked suddenly.

"Tell you what?" Rory was confused.

"About Jess."

"I already told you about him."

"No, Rory, all you said was that he was back and engaged and lunch was awkward.  But that's it."

"Yeah, that is it.  What else do you want to hear?"

"I wanna hear how you really feel about it.  About him.  You haven't seen him since the lunch two weeks ago.  And you haven't mentioned him since you told me you saw him and I want to know!"

"There is nothing to know!"

"You cannot be serious.  He leaves without a word to you and then six years later he's back and engaged.  You feel something!"

"I don't want to talk about this, okay?"

"Fine."  They had reached Rory's work.  Rory held the door open for Lane.  They headed over to the elevator and both got inside.  "Ready to talk yet?"

"Lane…"

"Right okay, sorry.  No more talking from me."

The two waited to reach their floor in silence.  The doors opened and they both got off and headed toward Rory's office.  Lane was walking fast ahead of Rory.  

"Lane?  Are you mad at me?"

"No.  I kinda get it.  But you have to promise me that you will eventually talk to me about this," Lane said turning around to talk and walking backwards.

"That's a promise."

Lane turned back around.  She rounded a corner and then immediately turned around and came back. 

"What, what's the matter?" Rory asked.

"Jess alert," Lane replied.

"He's here?" Rory asked nervously.  She did not need to see him right now.  She was confused about how to feel towards him although she was still a bit mad about what had happened at lunch.  "Is Angela here too?"

Lane peeked around the corner.  "Oh my god."

"What's going on?"

"Well I'm guessing the girl hanging on his arm is Angela but wow!  She looks just like you."

"Oh, she does not."

"Rory?  Yeah she does.  I mean from far away and in the right lighting she could be you."

"No she could not.  I mean, I'm much prettier." 

"Well, of course you are."  Lane peeked her head around the corner and then looked back at Rory.  "But you're missing the point.  She could be your sister."  Lane looked again.

"She doesn't look that much like me."

"You are so in denial.  I think she's even your height."

"How can you tell?  We're all the way over here."

"I see her standing next to Jess and I have seen you stand next to him before.  I remember things like that."  Lane continued to steal glances around the corner.  "What color eyes does she have?"

"I didn't notice," Rory said meekly.

"Rory…"

"Blue."

"Okay that settles it.  She's your twin." Lane took another look at Angela.

"No she is not.  And would you stop doing that?  They are going to see you!"

"No they aren't."  Lane peeked her head out again.  She then jumped backwards startling Rory.

"What happened?"

"They saw me."

Rory sighed. "Of course."

"Hey, Lane?  Is that you?"  Christine called out. 

"Well?  They saw you.  Go out there before they think you're some kind of weirdo who was watching them."

"I am a weirdo because I was watching them!"  Lane said before turning the corner.  "Oh hey Chris!"

"Come over here!  I want you to meet my sister and her fiancée," Christine called over.

"Well?"  Lane whispered.

"Go over there!" Rory whispered back.  "And don't forget you don't know Jess!" 

Lane walked over.  Introductions were made and Lane shook Angela's and Jess's hands.

"It's great to meet you guys.  Wow, Angela.  I don't know if you've noticed but you look a lot like Rory," Lane said shooting Jess a look.  Jess didn't seem fazed by what she said.

"Yeah I did notice that.  But I am of course much prettier." Angela said.

Lane began to laugh but then stopped abruptly when she saw Angela wasn't joking.

"Speaking of Rory, where is she?  I mean, isn't she why you're here?"  Chris asked.

"Oh we had to grab her purse.  Then we're off to lunch."

"As a matter of fact, so are we," Chris said brightly.

Rory, who had been trying her best to hear them, had heard that loud and clear.  And she had a feeling Chris was about to invite them to come.  Rory did not need a tension filled lunch with Jess and his fiancée.  

"Hey guys!"  Rory exclaimed, rounding the corner.

"Rory, hey!" Chris said happily.

"Well, Lane and I really have to get going.  I'm starved.  So I'll see you guys around." Rory began to pull Lane away while Chris stared at them confused.

"Wait, Rory, I wanted to invite you to our engagement party this Saturday." Rory froze.  Angela didn't seem to notice the look of horror on her face and continued on, "My parents and aunt and uncle are coming up as well as a bunch of my friends from home.  Some of Chris's friends are coming too so it would be great if you could come."

"Wow, this weekend.  Very soon," Rory said.

"Oh please say you'll come."  Angela looked like she actually wanted her to be there.  Rory looked at Jess.  She wanted to know how he felt about this.  His expression was his usual stoic one. 

Chris looked at Rory pleadingly.  She wanted her there.  And if Rory said no, they would want to know why.  She needed an excuse.

"I have a lot of work to do.  I mean I am swamped.  I'll be slaving away this weekend."  There we go.  Work was always a good excuse.  A get out of jail free card.

"Oh, Ror.  Pawn some work off on Holly.  God knows she does it enough to you," Chris suggested.

Damn.  Rory looked at Lane.  Why wasn't she saying anything?  Why wasn't she getting her out of this?

"Well, I guess."  Rory gave in.

"Okay, great.  Oh, I left my coat in your office, Chris.  Come get it with me, Jess."  She then pulled on Jess's arm and they began walking away.  Then Angela turned around and said, "You could bring your little Chinese friend to the party too."  She then walked off.

"Uh, hello?  I'm Korean!  And what did she mean by 'little'?  I am not little," Lane said once they were out of ear shot.   

"Just ignore what she said," Chris said.  "Ror, I have question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Well one of Angela's friends that's coming up is this really great guy nam-"

"No!  Oh you are not setting me up!"  Rory said, stepping away. 

"Wait, before you say no,"

"I already did," Rory muttered but Chris continued on.

"Just hear me out.  I have known this guy my entire life.  He was the boy next door."  She stopped when she saw Rory raise her eyebrows.  "I mean, literally.  He was our next door neighbor.  Anyways, I know this guy really well.  He is really handsome and smart.  He is sweet and honest.  He doesn't walk around in ladies' underwear and believe me when I tell you this:  He has never dressed up as a squirrel."

Rory's eyes widened "How did you know that?"

"I have my ways," Chris said smugly.

"You can never talk about that again!  Ever!"

"Right, no mentioning the furvert.  Check."

"I don't care if you know him or not.  I'm not going out with him."

"Come on.  He's not a psycho, I swear."

"Chris, I don't even know this guy."

"Okay, I have an idea.  He is arriving in the city tomorrow.  He supposedly can't wait to see us but I think it's an excuse for more time off of work.  Anyways, tomorrow night Angela and I are going to dinner with him.  Why don't you meet us there?  Then if you don't like him, don't date him."  Angela seemed very pleased with her idea.

"Well, if it's just to meet him and to have dinner with you guys…" Rory trailed off.  It was no big deal and why not?  It's not like she was involved at the moment.  Jess flashed through her mind.  He was engaged.  He wasn't spending every waking moment thinking of her.  Oh for god sakes it's been six years, she thought to herself.  "Okay tomorrow night."

"Great!  Meet us at The Blue Room at six-thirty.  See you then!" Chris then hurried away to her office to collect Jess and Angela.

Rory turned toward Lane.  She was smiling at her.  "What?"

"You are moving on!  That's wonderful!"  Lane squealed.

"What are you talking about?  Moving on from what?  I have been dating."

"Well Jess is back and you are going to date another guy."

"First of all, tomorrow night is not a date.  It's a dinner with friends.  Second of all, Jess is engaged."

"And if he wasn't going to be getting married?"

"Drop it."  

"So, we're going to their engagement party?" Lane asked, changing the subject.  "We need dresses."

"Oh no.  I am not going to that party."

"How are you going to get out of it?" 

"I'll just have to kill myself," Rory said matter-of-factly.  

"Well, let me tell you as the religion expert, suicide means you'll go to hell."

"Oh, well we can't have that now, can we?"  Rory thought for a second.  "Hey, I know!  You can kill me!"

"Uh, then I would go to hell."

"But you know I would visit you there!"

"I'm walking away now."  Lane headed off in the direction of Rory's office.  

"Oh come on!  All of the great musicians you love go to hell.  You know because of the whole rock n' roll is evil thing.  You'd be happier down there!"  

"I'm ignoring you!" Lane called out.  

Rory ran to catch up with her friend.  "I'd do it for you." 

"You would not.  Now come on.  Let's get your purse, go to lunch, and discuss what you are going to wear on your date tomorrow."  Lane said and then proceeded to walk quickly away from her friend.

Rory threw her hands up in the air.  "It's not a date!"

A/N: Okay I know, abrupt ending.  And yes, I know this chapter was kind of boring.  But these kinds of chapters are necessary to move the story along.  Anyways, the non-date is in the next chapter and there will be more Rory and Jess interaction coming up.  Oh, the engagement party!  We can't forget that.  I will try my best to update as often as I can but I also have a lot of school work to do!  I have a biology paper due next week, a history paper and an English term paper (worth 1/3 of my 3rd quarter grade) to do.  And yes I know you don't care about my school life so I'll stop now.  Review, review! 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: It Was Always You

Author: Angeleyez

Summary: Future Fic: Rory left for college on bad terms with Jess.  Now six years later Rory is happy and successful working as an advice columnist at a newspaper in New York City.  Her best friend's sister just got engaged and Rory can't believe who the groom to be is.  

Rating: PG: 13

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah.  You want the long version?  See prologue.  Here's the reader's digest version: Me poor.  Don't own Gilmore Girls.  Don't sue.

I have over sixty reviews!  *begins to dance a happy jig* Thank you all so much.  I appreciate them and they really make me want to get these chapters out to you.  Hope you like this chapter!  I think it's my longest one so far.  :-D

Rory stared out the window of the cab.  She was on her way to dinner at The Blue Room and she was very pleased that she was not running late.  After about ten minutes, the cab finally pulled up in front of the restaurant.  Rory paid the driver and climbed out of the car.  She smoothed her dress and walked inside.

"Do you have reservations?"  The hostess asked when Rory reached her.

Rory looked out to the where the tables were and spotted Chris.  "I'm supposed to meet my friends here.  There right over there," she said pointing.

"Go on out," the hostess said smiling.

Rory walked over to her table.  "Hey, Chris."

Chris looked up.  "Hey!  You're on time!"  Rory shot her a look.  

"Where's Angela?"  Rory asked as she took a seat.  She then noticed the guy sitting across from Chris.  He really was quite good-looking with short blonde hair and green eyes.  

"She couldn't make it.  But this is Hank.  Hank this is Rory," Chris said pointing to each of them.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Hank said as he shook Rory's hand.

"Finally?"  Rory asked.

"Well, Chris has mentioned you a few times on the phone.  And for the entire cab ride here she talked only about you."

"Hmm," Rory didn't know what to say to that.

"Oh, that's my phone," Chris exclaimed.

"I didn't hear it ring," Rory said.  She had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"It's on vibrate."  Chris took her cell phone out of her pocket and then proceeded to have the fakest conversation ever.   She ended it with an "I'll be there soon."

"Chris, what was that?"  Rory asked.

"Emergency at work."

"What kind of emergency?" Rory asked annoyed.

"The worst kind," Chris said trying to look innocent.  "I have to get down there."  She then began to stand up.

"Chris…" Rory warned.

"Oh but you two should stay.  Have dinner and talk.  Maybe you'll hit it off."

"I don't think-" Rory began but was cut off by Chris.

"Just have a nice dinner.  Bye Hank.  I'll call you later Ror."  And then she winked at her before walking out of the restaurant.

Oh, very nice, Rory thought.  She was so going to kill her.

"Wow, this is an obvious set-up," Hank said laughing.

Good, he saw that too.  "That's Chris for you."

"Well, we might as well have dinner.  It's not often a guy like me gets to go out with someone as beautiful as you."  Rory knew that that was a total line but he did have a very charming smile.  "And besides, Chris probably has spies around here to alert her if we don't stay."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she left a tape recorder under the table," Rory said laughing.  Hank joined in but then they abruptly stopped and looked at each other.  Then they slowly lowered their heads and looked under the table.  "Nothing on my side."

"Nothing over here," Hank reported.  

"She's good."

"So, what do you say?  Just a dinner, no pressure.  I'll even let you pay so it doesn't count as a date."  

"Oh, how nice."  Rory wasn't sure.  Although Hank did seem like a really great guy and he was a friend of Chris's.  She couldn't exactly just walk out.  "If we split the bill I'll stay."

"You drive a hard bargain.  But, you got yourself a deal."  He smiled again.

It really is quite a nice smile, Rory thought to herself.  This night could be nice.

"Bored, bored, bored," Lane muttered.  She was puttering around the apartment.  

"Why must Dave work Thursday nights?"  She sighed.  No band practice and no Dave tonight.  What was a girl to do?  Then she heard a knock at a door.  She hadn't a clue who it could be so she took a look through the peep hole.  "Jess?"

She opened the door.  "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, to you too." 

"Hello, now why are you here?"

"Is Rory here?"

"No."

"Oh," Jess looked upset at that.  He really wanted to talk to her.

"But, she should be back in about an hour.  You want to come in and wait for her?" 

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

Lane moved out of the way so Jess could come in.  Closing the door she asked, "Are you hungry?  I was about to eat some warmed up pizza."

"Sounds good," Jess said following her to the refrigerator. 

"How'd you know our address?"

"Chris gave it to me?"  It was more of a question.

"Really?"

"No, she left her address book in her office and I looked in it."

"Oh.  So, why do you wanna talk to Rory?"

"I just wanted to, you know, clear the air between us.  Last time we talked…" Jess trailed off.

"Things didn't go so well," Lane supplied.

"Yeah and I don't want things to be bad between us.  I don't want the party to be awkward."

"So it's just so the party isn't weird.  Nothing more?"

"Yup."

Lane wasn't convinced but she didn't question Jess.  She headed over to the couch with the pizza.  "Day-old pizza.  Great meal."

Jess sat down and took a slice.  They began to eat in silence.

Dinner had gone better than Rory had expected.  Hank had turned out to be very intelligent but also very clumsy.  He nearly tripped a waiter twice and managed to knock over one of the dessert trays.  They had finally ended up leaving before the main course because people kept staring at them.  Now they were in a cab headed back to Rory's place to eat something.

"You'll like day-old pizza.  It's very excellent," Rory said grinning.

"Ever tried week-old pizza?" Hank asked.

"My mother has."

"Wow, did she like it?"

"She said it was better than some of the food my grandmother makes her eat."

Hank laughed and than began to tell her about the time he ate some very mysterious looking food because Angela had dared him.  He was only ten at the time.  

During dinner, he had shared with her the many adventures of himself, Angela, and Chris.  The three of them had been the best of friends as children.

Rory liked his stories.  They had done some crazy things.  She was laughing so hard she couldn't speak when he had finished.  

"I'm glad you think me getting my stomach pumped is funny," Hank said laughing along with her.

"I can't believe you would actually eat that."

"Are you kidding?  I never back down from dares from Angela.  I have a police record because of her."

"Police record?"

"Did you know police frown upon people streaking?  Especially when they're drunk."

"Oh my god, you're kidding," Rory said beginning to laugh again.

"I wish I was."  Hank smiled.  Rory really did like his smile.  "Hey, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to be my date for the engagement party Saturday night."

Rory's laughing ended abruptly.  "Um, I don't know."  She really didn't want to go to the party.  For some reason, she also didn't really want to go with him.  She couldn't figure it out.  Hank was handsome, charming, intelligent, and the clumsy part she found hilarious.  Yet, she had no desire to kiss him or anything like that.  "I might not even go," Rory said.

"Oh, well if you change your mind…"

"You'll be the first to know."

"Oh hey, let me tell you about the time I thought I was Superman…"  

"Jess, can I tell you something?"  Lane asked.

"Shoot," Jess answered back.  

"I can't believe you're with a girl who looks so much like Rory."

"You think Angela looks like Rory?"

"My god.  Her and Rory look exactly alike."

"They do not."

"Jess.  Have you seen them together?  They could be sisters!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on! Are you trying to tell me that you haven't noticed?"

"No I haven't."

"Jess…"

"Fine alright.  I might have noticed there are some similarities."

"Some?!"

Jess sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  "Okay.  Fine.  You want the truth?"

"I can't handle the truth!"  Lane shouted.

"I thought we were being serious."

"Sorry.  Yes we are.  Well now we are.  Go on."

"You have to promise not to tell Rory."  

"I promise."

"Well…when I first saw Angela at the bar I thought she was Rory.  I saw her from across the room.  That's why I went over to her."

"Oh my god.  You're marrying her because she looks like Rory?  That is so wrong."

"What? No! Lane! I will admit that I started talking to her because she looked like Rory but that is not why I am marrying her."

Lane just stared at him.

"It's not!  This may be hard to believe but everything I do is not associated with Rory.  And get this:  there are millions of girls in the world with blue eyes and brown hair.  Maybe that's just my type."

"Look, fine.  Whatever you say.  Rory and Angela, two different women."

"Yes, this I know."

"Okay.  I believe you."

"No, it doesn't seem like you do."

"No I do," Lane said unconvincingly.

"You know what?  It doesn't matter.  I know I love her.  I don't care if you believe me or not."

"Tell me why you are marrying her."

"What?"

"You heard me.  Why are you marrying her?  I want reasons."

"Should I write them down for you?  Maybe we could make a pro and con list," Jess said with his usual smirk. 

"Your sarcasm will not save you."

"Or how about an essay.  It can be called:  Why I proposed to Rory."

"Angela."

"What?"

"Angela, her name is Angela."

"I know that."

"But you didn't say that."

"Yes I did."

"You said Rory."

"I did not!"  Jess was starting to get annoyed.

"Yes you did.  Rory, you said Rory!"

"Lane…"

"No, Rory.  That's what you said."

"I said Angela."

"No you didn't."

Jess sighed. "Yes! Angela."

"No I'm Lane."

"Lane…"

"Yes I'm Lane.  You're marrying Angela.  You're still in love with Rory."

"Yes there you…hey wait!  Stop with the mind games!  You're being stupid."

"I'm not the one who said the wrong name," Lane said in a sing-song voice.

"Angela and Rory are very similar."

Lane stared at him.

"An-gel-a," Jess pronounced every syllable.  "Ro-rr-y."

"You're hopeless."

Suddenly the door to the apartment opened.  

"I'm sorry, did you say oompa loompas?"  A voice asked.  

Jess gave Lane a look.  The voice was male.  Then he saw Rory and Hank enter.  Rory was about to reply to Hank's comment when she saw Jess.  

Jess was staring fixedly at Hank.  "Hey Jess, how ya doing?"  Hank asked.

"I'm okay.  You guys on a date or something?"  

"Or something," Hank replied smiling.  Then he looked at Rory. "Or I guess you could call it a date."

Rory was trying to figure Jess out.  His face usually looked emotionless but now there was something there.  Anger…jealousy?

The thought that Jess could be jealous over this made her heart flutter.  Maybe there was a chance he still cared about her.  "Yeah, a date," she said.  

"Well, I'll let you two finish up."  Jess grabbed his coat.

"Jess, I thought you wanted to talk to-" Lane began but was cut off.

"Nope, I'm good.  I guess I'll see you guys Saturday." Jess began walking to the door.

"Well I'll be there and I hope Rory will be too," Hank said.  

Jess stopped and looked at Rory.  "I thought you said you were going."

"Oh of course I am.  Hank, I thought we were going together," Rory said.

Hank looked confused but then just nodded.  "Of course."

Jess's face darkened considerably.  "Gotta go and get back to Angela."  He then walked out of the apartment.

"Why was he here?"  Hank asked.

"I ran into him at JavaHut and he came over to fix a computer problem I was having," Lane replied.

"Oh."  Hank seemed satisfied with the excuse.  "You know what, I'm going to go.  I still have to unpack.  But I'll see you Saturday, I guess."  Hank said, turning toward Rory.

"Yeah, Saturday."  Rory then gave him a kiss on the cheek.  Hank smiled at this.  He pretended to tip an imaginary hat on his head and left.

"Wow, suddenly the non-date is a date and you're going to the party," Lane said sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, stop." Rory walked over to the couch.  "Why was he really here?"

"Who?"

"Lane, don't start.  Why was Jess here?"

"He wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, lovely.  Probably to tell me about his wonderful fiancée to be."  Rory headed over to her room.

"No, that's not it."

But Rory didn't seem to hear Lane.  "I don't know what he sees in her," she said before closing the door.

Lane smiled sadly.  "He sees you."

A/N: Woohoo!  I'm on a roll!  But the weekend is over and I still have all those dumb projects to do.  I hate writing papers but I love writing this.  It's hard to type for school when all I feel like doing is writing this.  Anyways, next chapter is the engagement party (I know what I want to happen…it's all in my head and I just need to type it) and I will try to get it out as soon as I can.  But school is evil and no matter how hard I try I can't seem to write this dumb biology paper.  Well anyways, I hope you liked the chapter!  Tell me what you think!  Review, review!


	6. Chapter Six

Title: It Was Always You

Author: Angeleyez

Summary: Future Fic: Rory left for college on bad terms with Jess.  Now six years later Rory is happy and successful working as an advice columnist at a newspaper in New York City.  Her best friend's sister just got engaged and Rory can't believe who the groom to be is.  

Rating: PG: 13

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah.  You want the long version?  See chapter one.  Here's the reader's digest version: Me poor.  Don't own Gilmore Girls.  Don't sue.

Wow!  Current number of reviews…89.  Thank you guys so much!  You like me, you really like me!  Seriously guys, your reviews are great.  They rock my socks!  Heh.  You know what I found out?  Writing a story may be fun but it's also hard.  Especially in my case when you get five chapters out in six days (my god were my fingers tired!) and then you try to write the next chapter and you draw a complete blank.  I mean don't get me wrong, I have this entire story planned out (well for the most part…) and I knew exactly what I wanted to happen at the engagement party.  But every time I tried to write out the conversation I didn't like what I wrote.  Ugh, well I hope you like the chapter.  I promise the next one will be better.  Now, on with the story!

"I hate parties," Rory whined.

"No, you like parties.  You just don't like this one," Lane said turning to her friend.

"Parties are stupid."

"You need to get a better attitude.  Hank is going to be back over here in a minute and if you keep us this way he may run away screaming.  We wouldn't want that now would we?"  Lane asked.

"I may run away screaming if they play one more love song."

"You are not running away.  You are going to stay here and smile and make Jess think that you're not jealous of-"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Oh, sweetie, of course your not," Lane said patting Rory on the shoulder.

"I'm warning you, I am in a very violent mood."

"Maybe we should keep the sharp objects away from you," Lane said pulling Rory away from their table.

"Hey Lane!" Dave said walking into the room.  "Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it.  You didn't miss much," Lane said before kissing him.  

Rory looked at them.  Why must she be subjected to this?  When they were done, Dave said hello to Rory before heading off to the dance floor with Lane.  

Rory was left alone.  She looked over to the exit.  Now was her chance…

"I'm back," Hank said.

"So you are," Rory said forcing a smile.  It's not that she didn't like Hank.  It was just that there was someone else she would rather be with.

"Do you wanna dance?" Hank asked grinning.

Well, a dance wouldn't be so bad.  It would be better than just standing around.  "With a smile like that how can I resist?" Rory took his open hand and then went out to the floor.  Another slow song was starting up and they began to dance.

Rory felt content dancing with him.  She could close her eyes and just concentrate on their movement instead of someone else.  Instead of Jess.  

"You having a good time tonight?" Hank asked. 

"Uh-huh." Rory said.

"Are you enjoying my company?"

"Very much so.  And I am amazed.  We have been dancing for a couple of minutes now and you have yet to try to touch my butt."

"Me, touch your butt?  Why I would never do such a thing without your permission."

"Sure you wouldn't."

"You don't sound like you believe me."

"That's because I don't."

"I am much more honorable than you think I am."

"Whatever you say."  Rory smiled.  Then a few second later, "Hank!"

"My hand slipped!"

Rory laughed.  "That's an awful excuse."

"If you give me another minute I can come up with a better one."

"Okay, I'll wait."

Hank was silent.  Then, "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Couldn't come up with an excuse, huh?"

"I'm not that quick on my feet."

"I see.  And yes you have told me.  About four times."

"You're keeping track?"

"I'm keeping a tally.  But hey, a girl can never hear she is beautiful enough times."

"You sound like Angela."  

"Really?"  Not exactly who Rory was going for.

The song came to an end and Hank pulled away.  "Would you mind if I danced with Angela for the next song?  I promised her one."  

Rory actually wanted to keep dancing with him.  He kept her mind off of things.  But she wasn't going to say no.  "Of course not.  Go on ahead."  Maybe now she could make her getaway.  Lane was busy dancing with Dave.  She wouldn't stop her.

"Thanks, Ror."  Hank headed over to where Angela and Jess were dancing to cut in.  Rory began to walk off the dance floor.  

"Rory."  She felt a zap of electricity.  Just the sound of his voice could do that to her.  

She turned around.  "Yeah?"

"Would you like to dance?"

Talk about the worst idea ever.  "Uh, no thanks.  I'm just going to go sit down."  And then run out of here when you're not looking.

"Please.  Hank wanted me to."

"What, does he think I can't survive one song alone?"

"Ror, come on.  It's just a dance," Jess said.  

She sighed.  She was definitely going to regret this.  She followed him out onto the dance floor and put her arms around his neck.  He put his hands on her lower back and they began to dance.  

This was nice.  Very nice.  The two of them dancing… together.  As it should be.  

The smell of his cologne combined with the feel of touch was making her feel lightheaded.  And all of her old feelings for him were overwhelming her.  She really needed to get out of there.  But her body wouldn't listen.  This was just too perfect.  He was perfect.

"I didn't know you could dance," Rory said.

"You never asked."

"You have any other hidden talents?"

"I'm great at ballet."

Rory smiled.  "Well that was a disturbing mental image.  I'm going to hope you're joking and not mention the subject again"

"I look really great in tights."

"Please, stop."

"Stopping."

This is nice, Rory thought.  While they weren't exactly having a normal conversation they weren't fighting for once.  And the way she felt in his arms… Okay, she really had to stop.  Just keep the conversation light and concentrate on something else.  

"I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye," Jess whispered into her ear.

Things were going great.  Why did he have to bring this up?  "This isn't the time."

"I think it is the time.  I don't want there to be tension between us.  I'm going to run into you from time to time.  I don't want things to be awkward."

Rory sighed.  Fine.  He wanted to talk about the past then they would.  "Why did you just up and leave like that?  One day you were there and the next…"

"I was upset about what happened between us.  Or should I say what didn't happen."

"So you just left?"

"Nothing was keeping me there."

"Oh… right."  Rory felt disappointed.

"So, does Dean know about Hank?"

"What?"  

"Well, I just figured that you two never broke up.  You couldn't manage to do it even after you promised me, so…"

"Jess, don't start.  I don't want to get in another fight."

"Fine."  He was silent for a second.  "But really, what happened between you two?"

"You really want to know?"

"That's why I asked."

"He broke up with me at graduation."

"You're kidding."

"Nope.  He told me that it was obvious that I didn't love him as much as he loved me and that he didn't want to pretend anymore."

"Wow."

"He said the long-distance relationship thing would never work.  He was right."

"Boston isn't that far from Stars Hollow."

"It was far enough.  I didn't love him enough to make it work."

"So, this all happened at graduation?"

"Yeah, after it happened I actually…"  Rory stopped for a second.  Should she go on?  Might as well.  "I went looking for you.  I thought maybe you had come with Luke.  Then Luke told me that you had left town."

"What would have happened if I hadn't gone?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you had found me what would have happened?"

Rory didn't know what to say.  Was she just supposed to tell him the truth?  That she was planning on throwing her arms around him and kissing him?  That she wanted to tell him that she was in love with him?  

"I would have told you how I really felt."  

At that point Jess moved his head back to look at her.  She couldn't read the expression on his face.  Then the song began to end.  He opened his mouth to speak.  "I'm going to spin you."

Well of all the things he could have said, she was not expecting that.  Didn't he hear what she said?  Didn't he care?

Jess spun Rory out and then back in and brought her into a dip.  Rory looked up into his face and for a second she actually thought he was going to kiss her.  There was a look in his eyes…

But then suddenly she was standing upright and Jess was walking away from her.

"What was that?" Rory muttered.

"I'm going to spin you?"  Lane asked.

Rory sighed.  "That's what he said."

It had been about an hour since Rory and Lane had gotten home.  After her dance with Jess, Rory had talked with Hank for a couple of minutes and then faked a headache and taken a taxi home.  Lane had left not too long after that.  Now they were both hanging out on the couch and Rory had told Lane about her dance with Jess.

"Hmm.  I wonder if maybe that had a double meaning," Lane said.

"Double meaning?  He actually did spin me."

Lane thought for a second. "Maybe you surprised him.  Maybe he didn't expect you to actually answer him."

"You think?"

"Well let me give you a theory.  Here's Jess walking around, la la la la-"

Rory interrupted, "La la la?"

"Just listen."

"Sorry."

"Okay where was I?  Oh right.  So here is Jess all la la la la la with his fiancée.  And then suddenly, BAM!  You enter his life again and everything gets complicated.  He doesn't know what to think and he obviously still has feelings for you." 

"No he does not-"

"Yes, he does.  When you said that you wanted to tell him how you really felt you probably scared him.  He didn't know what to think or say."

"But I meant how I really felt six years ago."

"Okay so you felt for him six years ago.  How do you feel today?  Right now?"  Lane asked.

"I don't feel…anything toward him."  Lane stared at her.  "And even if I did, they're just leftover feelings.  Doesn't mean anything."

"Ror, I think you have had these feelings ever since Jess left.  You just covered them up.  Forgot that they were there and Jess wasn't around to remind you that they were."

"No, you're wrong.  I mean, I have dated.  I have dated a lot."

"Yeah, a lot.  But these relationships never lasted that long."

"So…?"

"So maybe you never committed because you were waiting for somebody else."

"Waiting?" 

"For Jess."

"No.  No, you don't know what you're talking about.  You are so totally wrong."  Rory got off the couch.  "Completely wrong."

"Then why did you feel so weird at the party?"

Rory didn't answer her.  Instead she began walking to her room.  "Goodnight, Lane."

She closed her door and climbed into bed.  Now in the darkness of her room, without Lane there giving her wild theories, Rory could think for herself.

Sure her relationships had never lasted that long, but she was only twenty-four.  She was not ready to settle down and get married.  Or move in with anyone.  Or say those three little words.  Wow, her relationships really hadn't been very meaningful.

Had she been waiting for Jess?  The thought had crossed her mind once before.  Ugh, how pathetic was she?  She needed to get over him, move on with her life.  

How long was she going to wait for him?  He was getting married soon.  

She needed to stop dwelling on this.  She needed sleep.  Yawning she turned onto her side and closed her eyes.  Slowly she drifted off and began to dream of brown eyes and slow dances.  And of almost kisses.

A/N:  This chapter took me forever to write!  But it is now done thanks in part to the weather.  It is snowing outside and school was cancelled *squeals with delight*   And great news…I think my writing ability is back.  Heh.  I had trouble with writing and what I wanted to do next but now it's all better.  I have part of the next chapter written and the rest of the story planned out.  Hooray!  Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter.  I swear the next one will be better!  Review, review and tell me what you think.  *grin*


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: It Was Always You

Author: Angeleyez

Summary: Future Fic: Rory left for college on bad terms with Jess.  Now six years later Rory is happy and successful working as an advice columnist at a newspaper in New York City.  Her best friend's sister just got engaged and Rory can't believe who the groom to be is.  

Rating: PG: 13

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah.  You want the long version?  See chapter one.  Here's the reader's digest version: Me poor.  Don't own Gilmore Girls.  Don't sue.

Woohoo!  Over one hundred reviews! I…so…happy.  Hee.  You all rock!  Thank you all so much!  I hope you guys like this chapter.  It is one of my shorter ones but I have a sneaking suspicion that all of you will like it anyway.  *grin*

"I just can't believe the wedding is in two weeks!"  Chris gushed.

Rory sighed.  She usually enjoyed spending her lunch hour with Chris.  But for the entire meal, Chris had talked about nothing except her sister's upcoming wedding.  Rory was ready to shoot herself if she didn't get away from her soon.

"Yeah, wow.  It's almost here."  Rory forced a smile.  "Well, I gotta get back to work.  See ya later."  Rory headed off to her office.  

"Bye, doll," Chris said before walking off to her own.

Rory entered her office.  She shared it with the other two writers of Dear Hallie, Holly and Lily.  Both of them were rarely ever in there so Rory was usually left alone to work.

Sitting down at her desk, Rory saw a folded piece of paper taped to her computer.  The paper said:

Rory-

            Check this out!  We got a guy letter.  I actually feel kinda sorry for this one.

                                                                                                -Holly

A guy letter? Rory thought.  Could be interesting.  She took the piece of paper off of her computer and unfolded it.  She began to read.

Dear Hallie,

            To tell you the truth, I have never really read this column before, only glanced at it.  I have also never had to write in for advice either.  I never really was big on the whole advice thing.  It's just that I can't talk about this with any of the people I know or they would flip.  I'm getting married soon.  Very soon.  But there's someone else…I think.  A girl I used to know from high school just entered my life again and now I don't know what to do.  I used to be in love with this girl.  I think I still am.  I always thought that this girl was the one, if there is such a thing.  We have never been boyfriend and girlfriend and I don't even know if we would work out.  I don't know what to do.  I still have feelings for her and every time I see her they get stronger.  And I think she may still have feelings for me.  I'm such a jackass to even be considering someone else.  But how can I marry one girl while I'm thinking of another?

-Dodger the Jackass, NYC

Dodger?  Oh my god.  

Jess.  

This had to be Jess.  Sure there were millions of guys in New York City, but how often did these guys write in?  Especially with this kind of problem?  And with the nickname Dodger?  

It could be him.  It could definitely be him.  He had no idea that she worked as one of the advice columnists.  He didn't know she would be reading this.

Rory was having trouble catching her breath.  If this was Jess, then he still had feelings for her.  He may even love her.  This was what Rory wanted.  Now what should she do?

She needed to talk to him but she didn't know his address or phone number.  Rory sighed.  For now, she was going to have to finish work but then after…  She would figure something out.

  
Rory had been walking around the city for about an hour.  Work was done and she needed time to think.  If Jess still cared for her, what did that exactly mean?  He was engaged.  Rory sighed for the millionth time that day.  What now?

She was about twelve blocks in the opposite direction of her apartment but she continued to walk.  She saw a bookstore across the street.  That was exactly what she needed.  Some time to just look around at books.  This would clear her head and maybe she could figure something out.

She crossed the street.  Walking in, she saw dozens of bookcases full of books.  It was heaven.  

She began walking up and down the aisles wondering where to begin.  She ran her fingers over the old bindings of the books and smiled.  

What a perfect place.  

When she reached the sixth aisle, she stopped.  She looked through the book case to the next aisle.  

It couldn't be.

But it was.

Jess was in the next row over looking at a book.  

She said his name before she could stop herself.  He looked up and around before seeing her between the shelves.  

"Rory," he said.

"Hi."

"Hi."  

Then an awkward silence. 

"Well, I was just on my way out," Jess said.

"Oh.  Bye, then."

"Yeah, bye."  Jess then put down his book and walked to the exit.

It took Rory a second to come to her senses.  He was leaving and she needed to talk to him.  She ran to the door and walked out of the building.  "Wait, Jess!"

He turned, "Yeah?"

Okay, now what was she supposed to say?  "Where are you going?"

"Home."  He then turned around and began walking away.

Rory fell in step beside him.  "Oh.  You live far from here?"

"Nope."  He paused.  "Are you following me home?"  

"I'm walking you home.  There's a difference."  

"Yeah, one means you're a stalker and the other one doesn't."

"I'm not a stalker."

"That's what all the stalkers say."

"I'm feeling a change of subject," Rory said.

"Okay, pick one."  

Here goes nothing.  "The New York Post."

"What?"

"Do you ever read the New York Post?"

"Sometimes.  Chris made me and Angela subscribe."  

"Oh.  They have got some interesting articles in there."

"Yup they do."  At this point they had reached Jess's apartment building.  Wow, he really did live close.  They headed inside and over to the elevator.  Jess pressed the button.

"Have you ever read the advice column, Dear Hallie?"

Jess shifted uncomfortably.  "Can't say I have."

"Oh.  Well it's a great column.  You know it's written by three women?  And they will give advice about anything yet most of the letters they get are about love."  The doors opened and they got on.

"Really?"  Jess asked as he pushed the button for his floor.  The doors closed.

"And it's funny how almost only girls write in.  What, do you guys know everything?"

"Everything except what you're getting at."

Rory turned to look at him.  "But once in a while a guy will write in."

Jess turned toward her.  "So?"

"So it's always interesting to…"  Rory had been inching forward as she spoke and then she was kissing him.  Electricity ran up and down her body.  The feelings she felt…

Perfect.

It took a couple of seconds for Jess to respond.  He reached for Rory and began to deepen the kiss.  Then he pulled away as if suddenly realizing what he was doing.

"Rory, what the hell?"

"I, I'm sorry.  I just wanted to see if…  I thought…"

"No!  You can't do this.  I'm engaged."

The elevator came to a halt.  The doors opened and Jess walked off.  Rory didn't follow him.

  "I'm sorry," Rory called out but he continued away from her.  "Dodger!"  Jess froze.  "I just wanted to tell you, I don't think you're such a jackass."

Jess then slowly turned around.  He was just in time to catch a glimpse of Rory before the elevator doors closed.  

For a few minutes he just stood there staring at where she had just been.  He had only one thought in his head:

She had read the letter.

A/N:  Yes, short I know.  I hope you all liked it and it was believable and stuff.  Hooray for me and the quick update.  I have one more week of school before I have a week off for February vacation!  Woohoo!  Review, review and tell me what you think.  I hope the whole letter thing wasn't too hard to believe.


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: It Was Always You

Author: Angeleyez

Summary: Future Fic: Rory left for college on bad terms with Jess.  Now six years later Rory is happy and successful working as an advice columnist at a newspaper in New York City.  Her best friend's sister just got engaged and Rory can't believe who the groom to be is.  

Rating: PG: 13

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah.  You want the long version?  See chapter one.  Here's the reader's digest version: Me poor.  Don't own Gilmore Girls.  Don't sue.

Well what do you know…chapter eight.  I know you are probably tired of reading these stupid little things before the story (well…who really reads these) but I must thank you guys for your reviews.  They were awesome and made me feel special (Heh) as usual.  Thanks guys!  Hee, I have over 120 reviews.  I'm so…gosh darn…happy!  I'm glad so many of you liked the last chapter.  I personally think I rushed things just a bit in chapter seven but I was in a hurry to get it up so… O well.  What's done is done.  Now on with chapter eight!  (Oh…by the way…I made up the hotel name.  Why?  Well, just because.)

"Knock, knock," Chris said as she walked into Rory's office.

"Hey, Chris," Rory said when she saw her.

"Hey, Ror.  Wow, you look really great today."

"Uhh, thanks?"

"Your hair looks especially pretty and shiny."

"No."

"What?"

"Whatever the favor is…no."

"Gee, can't a girl compliment her best friend without the so-called friend accusing her of asking for favors."  

"You're not asking me to do something for you?"  Rory asked uncertainly.

"For me?  I'm offended."  She paused.  "It's for Angela."

Rory rolled her eyes.  "Well that's a horse of a different color.  But it's still a no."  

"Oh, just hear me out."

"You're not going to leave until I listen, huh?"

"Nope."

Rory sighed and leaned back in her chair.  "I'm listening."

"Okay, slight emergency.  One of the bridesmaids can't make the wedding.  Her mom is sick and she needs to stay with her."

Rory did not like where this way going.  "And…"

"And we need another bridesmaid to go in her place and you just happen to be her size."

"Oh, no."  Rory groaned.  

"Come on, it'll be fun.  I'm the maid of honor and you'll be a bridesmaid and we'll both dress all pretty and…"

"No."

"Please!  I don't have anyone else to do this and I might have already said you would."

Rory glared at her.

"Besides, you were going to come to the wedding anyway.  Now you get to come and wear a beautiful gown."

"Color me excited."

"Oh, Ror, it won't be so bad."

Yes, it will be, Rory thought.  It was bad enough that she was going to have to sit with everyone else and watch Jess get married.  At least no one would notice how upset she looked.  If she was a bridesmaid not only would she have to walk down the aisle but she would have to smile through the entire ceremony.

"I don't want to wear a beautiful dress.  I don't want to walk down the aisle.  I just want to sit with all the other guests," Rory said.

"Please!  Just do this for me and I'll never ask you for anything else as long as I live."

"Yes you will."

"Okay, for the rest of the month, nothing else."

Rory just stared at her.

"Rest of the week?"

More staring.

"Alright so I constantly ask you for favors.  So let's not have me do the whole getting on the ground and begging thing.  It's been so overdone.  Let's skip to the part where you say yes and I tell you I owe you one."

Rory sighed.  "You owe me a million."

"So that is a…"

"What time should I be there?"

"Yes!"  Chris began to jump up and down.  "You are the greatest person ever!"

Rory watched her dance of victory.  "Chris, stop.  People can see."

Chris abruptly stopped and cleared her throat.  "Right.  So the wedding is this Sunday at two.  Be at my apartment at twelve.  Now this Saturday is the rehearsal ceremony and dinner.  We are eating at the hotel my family is staying at, The Calridge."

"Oh boy."

"Perk up.  It'll be fun."

"I hate you."

"And I love you!"  Chris called out as she left.

Rory laid her head down on her desk.  Perhaps she could go to the rehearsal.  Or she could throw herself off a bridge.  Or step in front a bus.  Rory sighed.  She was just keeping her options open.

Well the whole throwing herself off a bridge hadn't worked.  Neither had the bus thing.  Now she was at the rehearsal dinner which was almost over.  Thank god, Rory thought.  

The rehearsal ceremony had been awful.  

The entire time Rory had stared at the floor.  She had tried especially hard to block out the noise.  When it had ended she had felt like doing her own little dance.  

Dinner had been better.  Rory had talked with Chris for most of the time.  She had also met Chris's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Green.  They had been very nice and happy to meet Rory.  As great as everyone had been, she still wanted to go.  Tomorrow was going to be hell and she needed sleep to be able to face it.

"Did you enjoy the food?" Chris asked.

"Yup," Rory replied.

"Are you all done?" 

Rory nodded.

"Great.  Now I have to go upstairs to my parents' room to get my dad's checkbook.  Come with me?"

"Sure," Rory said.

Rory followed Chris into the elevator.  They got off on the sixth floor and headed over to room 607.  

"I'll just wait out here," Rory said.  

"Okay."  Chris went to unlock the door but it was not closed all the way.  "My genius parents can't even close their door," she muttered.  She opened the door and headed inside.  A few seconds later Chris came back out the door with an odd look on her face.

"Chris, are you okay?  You look…strange," Rory said.

Chris shut the door and looked at her.  "Fine.  Me, fine."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, perfectly fine."

"Then where's the checkbook?" Rory asked.

"I'll just get it later."  Chris then began pushing Rory back toward the elevator.

"What happened?"  Rory asked as she was pushed.

"Nothing."

"Chris…"

"Look, I'll tell you later.  I swear.  For now let's just get back downstairs."

"Okay," Rory said uncertainly.  She had no idea what was up.  

Downstairs they went and as soon as they reached the dining room Chris hurried off.

"Weird," Rory muttered.  She went back to her table and sat down.  Something was wrong and she couldn't figure out what.

About a half an hour later everybody was headed home or up to their room in the hotel.  Rory had just said goodbye to Chris who was headed back to her apartment with Angela.  

Now Rory was in front of the hotel trying to flag down a taxi.  Finally one pulled over.

As she was about to get in, she noticed Jess trying and failing to get a cab of his own.  This was her last chance to talk to him.  After tomorrow, it was all over.  Maybe she could just…

"Hey Jess?"  Rory called out.

Jess turned at the sound of his name.  "Yeah?"

Rory beckoned him over and he reluctantly walked to her.  "Do you wanna share a cab?"  She asked him.

"I live in the opposite direction of your apartment.  I'm completely out of your way."

"I like long rides."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Oh, come on.  I, as a friend, am offering to share a cab with you." Jess looked reluctant.   "I swear I won't try anything on you," Rory said jokingly.  "If you want I'll put my purse between us, now come on."  Rory got into the cab but didn't close the door.  A few seconds later Jess joined her.

"Purse," he said as he pointed between them.  Rory rolled her eyes and put her purse down.  She was determined to act normal and show him that his marriage wasn't going to affect her.  She could be happy for him.

"How did you manage to get a cab so fast?" Jess asked.

"I flashed this one," Rory said grinning.

"And there's the secret."  

An awkward silence fell upon them.

Then Jess said, "So, how's Hank?"

"He's fine."  Rory wasn't sure what to say about him.  She could lie and say there was something between them.  No, bad idea.  Lying had gotten her nowhere.  Just be honest with him.  "But, I really haven't talked to him since the engagement party.  We didn't even talk tonight."

"Oh, so there's nothing between you two?"

"We haven't kissed or anything if that's what you mean."

"A kiss doesn't mean there's something between two people."

Rory sighed.  He was obviously still mad about what had happened in the elevator. 

"If you say so."

"It was just a kiss.  It didn't mean anything."  He was talking more to himself than to her.

"If it didn't mean anything, why did you kiss me back?"

Jess was quiet for a moment. Then, "Can we just drop this?"

"You brought it up."

"Maybe I should just get out here."

"No, don't do that.  Just stay.  We'll stop talking."  Rory paused.  "But I just wanted to know.  For sure."

"Know what for sure?"

"How you feel about me," Rory said slowly.

"No, we are not talking about this."  

"Yes, we are.  Jess, I read that letter.  The one Dodger sent to Dear Hallie.  Don't even try to deny that you wrote it."

 "I was just…The letter…"  Jess sighed.  "The letter was a stupid idea.  It was right after I danced with you at the engagement party.  It didn't mean anything."

"Like the kiss didn't mean anything."

Jess hesitated before saying, "Exactly."  

 Rory took a deep breath.  Stop dancing around it, she told herself.  Just say what you want to say.  "Are you telling me that you're going to just walk away from this?  From me?  Because I can't.  Not with the way I feel about you."

"You don't know that we would work out."

"But we would, Jess.  I know we would."

"We have never even been a date!"

"So?"

"We don't how we would be as a couple."

She couldn't believe it.  "Are you telling me that you judge how a relationship will turn out on having a dinner with someone?"

"No, that's not what I meant.  It's just that… we have only ever been friends."

"Being friends is a great basis for a relationship."

"Listen, we were great friends.  But maybe that is the only thing we were great at together.  I don't know if we would work out well as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"How about great friends who have kissed before?"  Rory asked.  "I felt something when you kissed me and I know you did too."  

Jess sighed.  "Maybe we would have worked out.  Maybe we would have been great together."  He paused.  "But I guess we'll never know."

And her heart dropped.  It was never going to happen between them.  She was silent for a couple of minutes.  The cab began to slow down.  "Yeah," Rory said quietly.  "I guess we'll never know."

The cab came to a stop and Jess opened the door.  "Goodnight Rory."

But it wasn't just a goodnight.  It was an ending.  Nothing would ever happen and it was slowly sinking into Rory.  Jess would never be hers.  "Goodbye Jess."

Jess closed the door and walked away from the cab.  Rory gave her address to the driver and they began to pull away.  

When Rory arrived home she went to bed immediately.  Laying down in the darkness she finally stopped holding in the tears that had been threatening to fall all night.

She cried and thought of Jess.

And of what would never be.

A/N:  Ut oh.  Is the end for our heroes?  Don't look at me.  I'm not saying anything.  Anyways, hope you liked the chapter.  Review, review.  How was the Jess and Rory conversation?  Hope it was good.  Oh, and my vacation is almost here!  Yes, one more day of hell...ahem…school and then one week off!  *Begins to do the snoopy dance* Heh.  Next chapter:  The wedding.


	9. Chapter Nine

Title: It Was Always You

Author: Angeleyez

Summary: Future Fic: Rory left for college on bad terms with Jess.  Now six years later Rory is happy and successful working as an advice columnist at a newspaper in New York City.  Her best friend's sister just got engaged and Rory can't believe who the groom to be is.  

Rating: PG: 13

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah.  You want the long version?  See chapter one.  Here's the reader's digest version: Me poor.  Don't own Gilmore Girls.  Don't sue.

Wow...you guys give out the best compliments.  Thanks for all the great reviews!!  I hope you all like this chapter.  I think you will.  Ooh, to get off subject for a second…I'm on vacation.  I can't say that enough!  Hooray for me and my non-school week! *grin*

Oh, one more thing that's actually important and has relevance to the story…I know that in reality (or in TV reality…Heh) Luke would be at Jess's wedding.  But for the sake of my sanity, (I don't want to have to write him in) I'm not going to have him in the story.  I figured some of you would point this out so I decided to point it out first.  So, there!  Ha!  Oh dear.  I'm acting like I'm four.  Anyways, on with the story…

She stared down at the sea of taxis and buses.  Dozens of people milled about on the sidewalks below.  The sounds of the traffic floated up to her.  She was used to the noise but it was still very loud and a bit distracting.  

Then she felt his arms wrap around her waist.  The sounds that had been deafening just seconds before melted away to background noise.  All she could hear was their breathing.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered.

She smiled and turned around.  "Hey."  

She leaned forward.  And for a few minutes she was in her own little world, kissing him.  He could always do that, cause everything else to fade away and have it just be him and her…together.

She felt one of his hands in her hair and the other on the small of her back.  Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she knew she could stay like this forever.

When he pulled away, he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and said, "I love you, Ror."

She found herself smiling again.  

"I love you too, Jess."

Then a loud beeping noise rang out.

It all began to slip away.  Suddenly, Rory was lying in her bed, alone.

Groaning, she turned over and hit the button for the alarm clock.  The sound still didn't stop and she continued to slam her hand onto it.  Finally the clock took a nose dive off of her night stand table and shattered on the floor.  She let out another groan.  This day was off to a bad start.

"Ror, are you up?"  Lane called through the door.

"Mmphf."

"Uh, I'll take that as a no."  She came through the door anyway.  "But it's time to get up."  She stopped when she saw the alarm clock (well actually the tiny pieces left of it) scattered on the ground.  "You murdered your clock."

"It was self-defense."

"What did it ever do to you?"

"It emitted an odd beeping noise."

"That monster."

Rory sat up.  "What time is it?"

"Ten.  You have two hours to get to Chris's apartment."

"Do me a favor and kill me."

"I'm sorry but haven't we had this conversation once before?"

"I think so.  How did it end?"

"It ended with me refusing to commit murder."

Rory pouted.  "You're no fun."

"Go get in the shower and I'll put on some coffee."

"Almost as good as killing me.  Thanks."

Lane shook her head and walked out to the kitchen.

Rory slowly got out of bed.  She headed over to the bathroom and turned on the shower.  She put the water on as hot as she could bear it and climbed in.

Today was the day.  

His wedding.  

How was she going to do this?  How could she just stand there and watch him get married?

There was this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.  It was growing stronger with every minute.  It wasn't supposed to be like this.  She wasn't supposed to feeling this way.  This awful.

Her dream began to replay in her head.  Their kiss, his words.  

She took in a deep breath.  The hot water mixed with her tears.

"Hey Rory!"  Chris exclaimed, giving her a hug.  "You're on time!"

Rory pulled away and gave her a half smile.  "Of course.  Today's the big day."

"Well, come in, come in."  Chris closed the door behind her.  "Ror, you remember Hailey and Sandra from the other night, right?"  Chris asked as she pointed to each one.

They were the other bridesmaids and had been introduced to Rory the night before.  "Yeah.  Hey again."

Angela came out of Chris's bedroom.  "Rory!"  She squealed.  "You're here!  Let's get to it!"

Suddenly, Rory was sucked into a whirlwind of dresses, make-up, and hair curlers.  

She did her best to avoid helping Angela with anything at all.  No one seemed to notice this.  Chris did Angela's hair while Hailey did her make up.  She had yet to put on her wedding dress.

When all of the bridesmaids were dressed and ready, Chris took Angela into her bedroom to help her get dressed.

Meanwhile, Rory looked into a mirror.  She was wearing a spaghetti-strap dress in the color bluestone (as Angela had described it).  It seemed grayish blue to Rory and it looked beautiful on her.   She sighed.  She had no one to impress.

A few minutes later, Angela walked over to her.  "What do you think my dress?"  Angela asked.

Rory turned to look at her.  That horrible pain in her stomach intensified when she looked at Angela.  She looked beautiful in the dress and Rory hated her for it.  

She knew it was awful to hate Angela.  She didn't even know her well and yet she was judging her for something she had no control over.  

"It's great," Rory said.  It was all she could come up with.

Angela gave her a thank you before heading over to Hailey.  Rory turned back toward the mirror.   

Rory took a deep breath and smoothed down her dress.  She just had to walk down the aisle and smile like a good girl.  Don't cry, she ordered herself.  There will be plenty of time for that afterward.  

She just had to avoid looking at Jess.  That was her number one priority.  Seeing him would just make the pain a hundred times worse.  He would bring the tears out. 

"Time to go!"  Chris called out.  She turned toward Angela.  "Time to get you married!"

Rory turned around and followed them out the door.

The church looked even more beautiful than it had the night before.

Rory stood by one of the windows in the entrance of it and looked out.  The weather was very gloomy.  It was foggy and beginning to rain.  Wonderful, Rory thought.  It matches my mood.

Chris came over to her then.  "It's time," she said.

The order was Chris, Rory, Hailey and then Sandra.  They got in line.  

The conversation Rory had had with Jess the other night began to play in her mind.  Their kiss hadn't meant anything, he had said.  He thought they wouldn't work out even though she thought they could.  

His words echoed through hear head, "But I guess we'll never know."

All of the regrets she had ever had about her and Jess began to fill her head as well.  If only she had broken up with Dean.  If only she had told Jess she loved him.

If only.  

But as Jess said, they would never know.

Chris began down the aisle.

Then it was Rory's turn.

She took a deep breath, trying her best to hold back the tears. For the last few steps she could just pretend.  Jess was hers and she would get a fairy tale ending.  

Yes, pretending.  It was what she was best at.

Slowly down the aisle she went.  Just these last steps and that was it.  She would only allow herself these few seconds of make believe.  Because as soon as she stopped walking her life would be over.  Sure she had lived six years without him.  But then she still had some hope.  But now it was over.  She was going to have to watch him marry her.  

She stopped at the end of the aisle.  She saw Jess standing there looking absolutely gorgeous in his tuxedo.  Their eyes met and for a split second it felt like she was the bride.  

It was a wonderful feeling that left as soon as it came.  She held back her tears walked over to her spot next to Chris.

Hailey and Sandra made their way down the aisle and took their places next to Rory.

Then the wedding march began and the guests stood up.  Angela appeared from the back of the church.  

Rory averted her gaze to the ground.  Eventually the music stopped and the priest began. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

She didn't need to hear this.  She did her best to tune the priest out but a couple of minutes later, his voice broke through.

"And do you Jess take Angela Green to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward?"

Then Rory made the mistake of looking up.  What she didn't expect was to see Jess looking directly at her.

It was a weird look.  She couldn't figure out what he meant by it.  For some reason, he wasn't saying I do.  

Was he giving her another chance?  

She wasn't sure what to make of his silence but she knew she had to take advantage of it.  

He was seconds away from being married and he was looking at her.  This was it.  Now or never.  

Last chance.

"STOP THE WEDDING!"

A/N: *evil cackle* Ah, cliffhangers…  


	10. Chapter Ten

Title: It Was Always You

Author: Angeleyez

Summary: Future Fic: Rory left for college on bad terms with Jess.  Now six years later Rory is happy and successful working as an advice columnist at a newspaper in New York City.  Her best friend's sister just got engaged and Rory can't believe who the groom to be is.  

Rating: PG: 13

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah.  You want the long version?  See chapter one.  Here's the reader's digest version: Me poor.  Don't own Gilmore Girls.  Don't sue.

Woohoo!  Fun reviews!  You people rock!  I'm glad y'all liked that last chapter.  Also wanted to let you guys now…I'm not that evil!  Now on with the wedding or well…the almost wedding.  Heh.

Oh no.  Oh, please no.

Did that just come out of her mouth?  

Rory looked around the church.  By the looks of things, it hadn't been her.  Everybody was turned to the back staring at the one who actually had interrupted the wedding.

And there at the entrance was none other than…

Hank.  Hank?

"What the hell do you think you're doing Hank?" Mr. Green yelled out.

"This wedding can't go any further!"  Hank yelled as he walked down the aisle.  He stopped a couple of feet from Angela.  

Mr. Green stood up from his seat in the front row.  He looked extremely angry.  "And why the hell not?" 

"Because I'm in love with Angela," Hank said loudly.

Everyone person in the church gasped.  A few obscenities were whispered including a "Holy shit" from the priest. 

Rory just stared.  She heard Chris groan.  "I can't believe Hank would do this.  I warned him…"  Chris trailed off.

Rory turned to her.  "What do you mean you warned him?"

Chris looked like a deer caught in a car's headlights.  "I…"

"Did you know that Hank's in love with Angela?  Does Angela even know this?"

"Oh, I would say so."  Chris paused.  "Remember last night at the hotel when we went to my parents' room?"

"And you completely freaked out?  Yes."

"That's because I kinda walked in on Angela and Hank making out."

Rory's eyes widened.  "You what?!  They what?!"

"Hank, I think you should leave right now.  Before I commit a senseless act of violence," Mr. Green nearly shouted.  Rory turned her head back toward what was going on.  She looked at Jess but couldn't read his expression.  

"I'm not leaving," Hank stated firmly.

"What you don't seem to realize is that you don't have a choice," Mr. Green said only inches from Hank.

"I'll leave only if Angela wants me to," Hank said. 

Then all eyes were on Angela.  She looked very uncomfortable.  She turned to Jess and began to tell him something.  Rory couldn't hear what it was.  Jess's expression remained unreadable.  

When Angela finished talking to him, he took a few steps backward.  She then walked forward to her father and whispered something to him.  "You what?"  He shouted.  She nodded her head.  "You're not serious," he said.

Angela turned toward Hank.  "I don't want you to leave," she said.  

He took her hand.  "Angela, I love you."

She smiled.  "I love you too."

Another chorus of gasps rang out.

"Hank is no good for you!  I will not allow this!"  Mr. Green yelled and then proceeded to punch Hank.

"Daddy!"  Angela shrieked.  

"Oh, no.  Dad's never liked Hank," Chris said before rushing forward to calm her father down.

Rory stared at what was going on but really wasn't paying attention.  She couldn't believe it.  How could Angela do this to Jess?  

Speaking of Jess…

Rory looked around the church but she didn't see him.  He wasn't anywhere.  

He was gone.

The rain was coming down very hard.  Rory stared out the window watching it.  The wedding had been over for a few hours now.  She was at home in her apartment with no idea what to do.

She wanted to talk to Jess.

He had disappeared and she had no idea where he had gone.  She was trying to get her mind off of him but she desperately wanted to talk to him.  To find out how he was feeling about what had happened and…her.

"That's it.  I'll call him.  I will just pick up the phone and call him," she finally decided.

Grabbing the phone, she realized she didn't have his number.  Then, duh!  She would call information.  

After calling and writing the number down, she stared at the phone.  She was scared at what he would say.  

"Oh, come on Rory.  Just do it!"  She said out loud.

She grabbed the phone and dialed the number quickly before she could stop herself.

Ring.  Ring.  Ring.  Ring.  She let it ring for a long time.  No one picked up.

Rory sat down again.  She could just wait until tomorrow.  Yeah, tomorrow.  She would talk to him then.

Oh, who was she kidding?  She had to see him now.  She would go to his apartment.  If he wasn't there she would just wait for him.

She walked over to the door.  Opening it up, she found Jess standing there.  He was still in his tux but was now completely soaked from the rain. 

To say she was slightly surprised would be a huge understatement.  At first she could only stare.  Jess broke the silence.  

"Hi."

"Hi," Rory said back.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sorry."  Rory side-stepped so Jess could come in.  "Oh, you're soaked.  You must be freezing."

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Actually, no.  I may have frostbite."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

Then they were both just staring at each other.

"Why are you here?"  Rory asked suddenly.

"Right to the point, huh?"

"I'm just surprised that's all.  I was actually on my way to…"  She stopped.

"To what?"

"I was on my way to your apartment."

"Really?"

"Yeah."  

Jess didn't say anything.  Neither did Rory.  After a few moments of silence, she turned and walked into her kitchen.  He followed.

She walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door.  She had absolutely no appetite but she needed to do something other than stare at him.  "Do you want something to eat or drink?"  She asked.

"I felt relieved when Hank stopped the wedding."

Rory's breath caught in her throat.  She closed the door but didn't turn.  "What?"  She asked.

"I wasn't sure if I could go through with it.  I was supposed to say I do but I couldn't bring myself to."  

Rory turned around to look at him.  

"And when I heard Hank I was surprised of course.  But it was more relief I felt.  I wouldn't have to be the one to stop the wedding."  Jess paused.  "You know, I have been walking around the city for the past few hours just thinking.  And instead of thinking about Angela or Hank or the almost wedding or how incredibly cold I am, I only thought about you."

Rory was quiet for a minute.  This was what she wanted to hear.  

Rory looked down at the ground.  Then looking back up she asked, "Would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"  

Jess wasn't expecting that.  Not that he wasn't happy.  "Are you asking me out?"

"You could say that."

He looked thoughtful for a moment.  "Tomorrow night?  I can't."  He began walking backwards with his typical smirk on his face.  "I have a wedding tomorrow."

Rory smiled and walked forward, stopping in front of Jess.  "Another wedding?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, I'll just have to stop that one," she said as she put her hands on top of his shoulders.

"You're going to crash it?"  He asked as he wrapped his arms around Rory's waist.  

"Definitely."

"What do you say about us going to dinner after that?"  

"I'd say it's a date."

He grinned.  "Our first."  

Rory leaned forward and Jess met her halfway.  

And they shared what Rory would later call "their first real kiss".  Because for the first time they were allowed to.   There was no other boyfriend or girlfriend, no fiancée.  It was perfect.

And sure Jess was completely soaked at the time.  But that didn't even cross Rory's mind.  The only thought in her head was that Jess was hers.

Finally.

THE END

A/N:  I hope you liked the ending.  It took me about forever to write.  *Sigh* It's all over.   *Begins to tear up* But I don't want it to be over.  Nooooo!  Please review and tell me what you think about the end.  It would mean so much to me.  Hee.  Oh and just to let y'all know, I have a new story up.  It's called About Last Night.  Go read it.  You know you want to.  Oh, I can see it.  You totally want to.  

*Sigh* I miss this story already.


End file.
